


Looking So Pretty With Tears Running Down The Cheeks

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Crying, Dacryphilia, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Spanking, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “Come on, Derek. I want to come.” The human reached down for his erection that he slapped away just in time.He stared at the younger man. “What did we agree on, Stiles?”“That I’d get to come only when you give me permission.” Stiles blinked at him; looking all innocuous. "Which is why I'masking.""And my answer is," He drawled, "No."





	Looking So Pretty With Tears Running Down The Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 5 - Dacryphilia (Crying) ! I had such a struggle writing this but it all turned out fine in the end. On another note, I'm kind of missing writing watersports. ._.
> 
> I shouldn't have put it so far into the month. I have other prompts that's gonna end up in pee-play too. But they'll also come in a lot later. Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> Oh and, unbeta'd as usual.

“Derek?”

“Yes?”

“Let me come.”

Derek only hummed in response. He paid no mind as Stiles pouted and whined at him, instead focused on what he was doing at that moment. Kissing up and down, Stiles’ smooth legs.

“Come on, Derek. I want to come.” The human reached down for his erection that he slapped away just in time.

He stared at the younger man. “What did we agree on, Stiles?”

“That I’d get to come only when you give me permission.” Stiles blinked at him; looking all innocuous. "Which is why I'm _asking_."

"And my answer is," He drawled, "No."

Stiles dropped his head back on his pillow, his body arching as he groaned in frustration. A steady stream of precum had been leaking out of his penis for some time. Derek had been prodding at his asshole with his fingers to find the prostate for some time now. Except, every time he rubbed something the right way, causing Stiles let out a litany of curses, he'd retract his fingers right away.

Then, he’d repeat the process all over.

Kissing his way down the legs, he picked one up and placed it over his shoulder. Instinctively, Stiles wrapped the other around the werewolf’s hips.

Derek lined himself up and slowly, pushed the tip of his length in. He didn’t bottom out or anything though. Playing with just the tip for a while. Until Stiles became impatient, _like he always did_.

The human slipped his leg down from his shoulder, using both to wrap around Derek’s hips. He continued to tighten the grip, looking at him in the eyes and pushing back on his cock until Derek relented.

Stiles had a hopeful look on his face when he started thrusting. But they agreed tonight everything would be on Derek's wish. And he wanted to be mean and punish his boyfriend for not cooperating nicely. So, Derek got a handful of thrusts in, got the younger man moaning beautifully beneath him. Then, he pulled out.

He pulled himself completely away from the other, leaving Stiles sprawled on the bed. So they weren’t touching at all.

“Derek, please.” There were tears spilling out of Stiles’ eyes and running down his flushed cheeks. Derek’s erection twitched from where it was hanging heavy between his thighs. He might have a thing for Stiles crying. Okay, he _loved_ seeing his boyfriend in tears. In was a huge turn on. But, he didn’t get to enjoy that all that much.

They have been dating for a handful of months. Their relationship hadn’t gotten to the point where they knew all about each other’s kinks. Except, tonight.

Derek crawled towards him again. Stiles was looking at him wide eyes and it made him feel like a predator. That pleased the Alpha in him very much.

Hovering over the human, he glanced down at him. Stiles’ lips were swollen from biting them too much. He basically looked like the prime example of debauched. Leaning down, he captured those lips in a searing kiss that pulled a moan out of the human.

He broke the kiss once they ran out of breath but turned his face sideways to mouth along the jawline, licking and biting the skin. Sliding one arm down, he grazed along the length of Stiles’ drooling cock with his fingertips; teasing. Stiles shuddered.

“Derek-”

“Shh.” The Alpha went lower down with kisses until he’d reach the chest. He moved over to one nipple, blowing hot breath onto it. Stiles’ body jerked at that. Derek smirked. Glancing up through his lashes, he found Stiles staring back at him. His smirk grew.

Before letting Stiles figure it out, he swooped down and latched his mouth around the nipple, at the same time wrapped his hand around the younger man’s erect length.

Stiles yelped, almost shooting off the bed. Warm jets of come splashed over Derek’s fingers.

In the back of his mind, he marvelled at how little it took to undo the human. He had managed to do nothing, no ministration involved. Just a touch, and that was enough.

Derek pulled his mouth off the nipple, but not before giving it a harsh suckle. In response, Stiles released a weak spurt of come.

“Well, that was… intense.” Stiles panted, once he was done basking in the afterglow. Hearing him speak, the Alpha hoisted himself off to a sitting position.

“I don’t remember telling you can ejaculate.” As Derek looked down at the other man, he kept his voice stern despite the fact that he didn’t actually mind.

“Um…” Stiles appeared sheepish; blinking at his boyfriend like he didn’t know how to make up for it.

It made Derek snort. He took hold of Stiles' legs again as he settled himself in between them. “On top of that, I’m still hard. I think, it requires some punishing, don’t you?”

“What should I do? Any suggestions? How about a round of spanking?” He dragged his hand until it rested on one of the ass globes; he gave it a pat. “ Or should I don’t let you come when I fuck you in a minute? Hmm...”

“You could do both. I can take it.”

“Damn right, you can.” Derek’s breath was coming in short. Just the image had his balls drawing up. God, he wanted to shoot his load so bad. He stroked his cock to take a little of the edge off.

Then, he lined himself up with Stiles’ entrance and shoved his cock in. It seemed like his brain fused from the sudden sensation. It overwhelmed him.

Once he managed to get his mind together, he noticed he’d began thrusting without even realising. It was short, quick jabs, in and out of the asshole.

Under him, Stiles kept crying out his name. Derek knew it was probably too much for Stiles to bear so soon after coming but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to slow down. After hours of playing with his partner, he was desperate. He needed the release.

Derek dropped Stiles’ legs back on the bed and Stiles took it as an invitation to wrap them around his hips. From that angle, he could barely see Stiles’ butt though it didn’t matter as he reached down the slapped one cheek with not too much force as he had records of breaking down walls if he put enough effort.

The reaction was instant. Stiles shouted, his eyes filling up with tears.

For a moment, Derek was concerned. He paused to look down between them and saw the asscheek in question had turned red. There would definitely bruises forming the next. Stiles would definitely be mad when he wouldn’t be able to sit.

As Derek resumed thrusting, he rubbed the spot while enabling his pain-leeching. Black lines crawled up his wrist and Stiles turned into jelly. Then, Derek took away his hand and brought down another on the other cheek.

He switched between spanking then leeching off the pain a couple of times. Also pausing his hips so he didn’t end up blowing his load too soon. But it was difficult because of Stiles. The onslaught of pain and pleasure seemed to have turned him into a mess of tears. He was hard already and working his erection with rough tugs.

“Fuck, Derek. It’s too much.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Stiles didn’t respond as he stroked his cock faster, moaning like a whore. Derek could take a hint. “You don’t want me to stop.”

“No, don’t stop. Fuck, fuck me harder.” His face had turned into a mess. Tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Derek took hold of his balls, fondling it between his palm. Stiles outright sobbed at that. His hand stopped pulling on his cock and dropped to the side. A violent shudder swept through him as he came against his stomach.

Derek groaned at the way Stiles was clenching around him. That was too much. It wrenched his orgasm out of him. He buried himself deep inside Stiles, coating the inside with his sperm. He barely managed to not crush his boyfriend as he flopped onto the bed beside him.

For some time, they just panted in the afterglow, trying to catch their breath. Then, Derek got up to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom. He worked in silence, wiping off an almost passed out Stiles first, cleaning up the cooling come and some of the abundance of lube he’d used when teasing him all evening.

Stiles fell asleep by the time he was done. He did a quick wipedown of his own then tossed the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom before sliding back on the bed.

Pulling up the comforter, he snuggled closer to Stiles. Once he made sure Stiles was perfectly set, he kissed on the man’s forehead and closed his eyes. Sleep came over him before he knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day. <3


End file.
